thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatch "Fright" Scright
Hatch "Fright" Scright is the District 2 Male whose district partner is Genny Trinklet . He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Fright was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Hatch "Fright" Scright Age: 16 District: 2 Gender: Male Personality: Fright is frightening and scary as his name suggests. Ever since he killed the kid at the Career Academy, everyone was afraid of him and were simply scared of him. He's also extremely honest as he would never keep a secret, even if it was he didn't want to hang out with you or you were annoying. He also has trouble with self-control '''as he doesn't have any Weapons: Fright is extremely skilled with a '''hatchet as he even killed someone with it. He never lost his talent with a hatchet while he was training with other weapons, but he has learned new talents. His secondary weapon would be a spear as he can easily throw one into a dummies head while he struggles with other ranged weapons. Finally, he knows how to use a sword, but tends to not use them that much as they scare him a little bit. Backstory: Fright has always been the middle of attention at the Career Academy. Everyone loves him because he keeps no secrets at all. He'll tell you if he wants to kill you and he will tell you when he wants you to leave. However, some people find that more weird than honest. One person even started firing back at him. Fright asked him to leave because he thought he was getting annoying and the person said no. Fright was dumbfounded and asked him one more time, basically yelling at him. Once again, the boy said no and Fright, extremely upset, chopped off his head with a hatchet. The other boys were freaked out and ran away while Fright stood there, uneasy about what just happened. One of the instructors came to him and comforted him. When Peacekeepers came, they thought it was the instructors fault and brought him to jail. They wouldn't listen to Fright's old friends and just kept going with their instinct. A year passed when it finally lowered down and Fright turned 14. He decided not to use hatchets anymore and started practicing with spears and swords. He became very skilled with them, but never lost his true weapon of choice: the hatchet. The day before he volunteered, he used the hatchet one more time and it seemed that he was getting better without even training. It was incredible! Strengths: Strong, Fast, Accurate, Killing, Blocking/Deflecting Weaknesses: Climbing, Swimming, Stealth, Hiding Height: 5'9 Participated Games LightStone123's 325th Hunger Games Placing: Male Arena - 17th out of 28th. Overall - 31st out of 56th Equestia Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *His primary weapon, a hatchet, is very similar to his real name Hatch. *All of the Career boys in my first generation know how to use at least three weapons. Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer